Sortir la tête de l'eau
by Kirameku Akayuki
Summary: Kotaro croyait que partir pour Tokyo serait génial, qu'il s'amuserait tous les jours. Mais se retrouver seul dans la capital n'était pas si facile.


Dans la gare de Tokyo se trouvait un océan de personnes, de vagues de départs et d'arrivées, dont l'écume se percutait sur les portes de sorties. Les trains paraissaient être des paquebots sur lesquels les foules embarquaient. Il se sentait comme un petit coquillage emporté par les flots, malmené par les courants marins.

Ce fut une vraie tempête dans sa tête, un raz de marée dans ses sentiments, il eut l'impression de se noyer. C'était fluide, tout s'échappait de lui, tout le traversait, il se vidait. Il avait tout quitté sous une impulsion, quitté sa ville natale pour rejoindre la capitale, il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait pas échouer. Pourtant, les quelques secondes qu'il venait de traverser le faisaient déjà chavirer. Il ne deviendrait bientôt qu'une épave. Marcher vers la sortie ne serait pas la mer à boire. Le seul risque était qu'il s'échoue sur la plage, il s'en sortirait.

Il chercha un phare auquel se raccrocher mais il ne vit que les noirceurs des profondeurs. Personne ne sera témoin de son naufrage.

Avec difficulté, il réussit à traverser les longs couloirs et à s'extirper de la gare. Le ciel était gris, rempli de nuages menaçants, comme si en plus de le noyer, on essayait de l'ensevelir d'eau.

Kotaro Hayama qui en partant s'était dit que ça serait le début d'une nouvelle vie exaltante à Tokyo, ravalait déjà ses paroles. Jamais il n'était venu à Tokyo seul, jamais il n'avait vécu seul. C'était une vie inconnue qui apparaissait sous ses yeux et malgré toute sa détermination il prit peur de cet inconnu.

Les jours s'enchainèrent rapidement, il vivait dans une résidence universitaire depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, et il se sentait étouffer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de vivre dans quelque chose d'aussi petit, mais il devait faire avec. C'était lui qui avait voulu venir pour faire ses études, imposant à ses parents de payer tous les frais qui en découlait.

Malgré son mal être apparent, il avait déjà sympathisé avec des camarades de cours ou des voisins de chambre. Il n'était pas seul, et ça lui faisait un bien fou d'avoir quelques amis. Pourtant sans aucun de ses repères, il se sentait oppressé.

Ses études étaient plus dures que ce qu'il avait cru, mais il prenait toujours du temps pour sortir avec ses amis. Chaque jour semblait être un peu plus facile à supporter, lui apportant un peu d'air le laissant respirer. Avant de le noyer à nouveau, le faisant sombrer dans une mélancolie sans nom.

Quand il croisa un visage familier dans la foule, il ressentit un soulagement. Il se rappela de toutes ces années où il avait joué au basket. Il avait reconnu dans la marée de gens Yuya Miyaji, capitaine de l'équipe de Shutoku lors de sa dernière année. Il se rappelait très bien aussi de son grand frère, Kiyoshi, contre qui il avait eu l'occasion de faire un un-contre-un dont il gardait un bon souvenir. Kotaro se remémora de ses souvenirs, ceux d'un adolescent ignorant les responsabilités, passant ses journées à s'amuser, étant trop téméraire, celui qui était incapable d'être calme, l'ancien lui, une autre personne, un inconnu.

Créer des liens et revoir Yuya plusieurs fois l'avait apaisé comme si le rappel du passé le faisait respirer, le plongeant dans une certaine mélancolie. L'ex-capitaine de Shutoku avait été heureux de recroiser un ancien rival et leur amitié était apparue comme si elle avait toujours été là, comme si quelques minutes sur le même terrain faisait d'eux des amis de longues dates. Comme si le toucher d'un ballon de basket pouvait lier les gens. Hayama avait trouvé en son ancien adversaire une bulle d'air, le permettant de souffler quelques instants, se rappeler l'insouciance des jours passés. Leur passion commune pour le basket leur avait permis de pouvoir discuter pendant des heures malgré une absence d'autre point commun.

L'air que lui donné Yuya le maintenait en vie, l'empêchant de se noyer, le faisant remonter à la surface de temps à autre. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, comme si ça avait été réciproque entre eux, comme si chacun apportait de l'oxygène à l'autre. Les effets n'étaient peut-être pas considérables, mais ils étaient bien là, les maintenant dans une sorte d'équilibre.

Lorsqu'un jour, Yuya proposa à Kotaro de venir chez lui pour manger "un surplus d'ananas" selon ses mots, il ne refusa pas et se jeta sans même s'en rendre compte dans les mailles du filet du destin.

Si pour Hayama se noyer avait été brutal, sortir la tête de l'eau en apercevant seulement un sourire l'avait été encore plus. En arrivant chez son ami, la personne lui ouvrant la porte n'avait été nul autre que son grand frère, Kiyoshi. Celui contre qui il avait joué un seul et unique match. Un seul, mais gravé dans sa mémoire. Peut-être plus gravé qu'il ne croyait. Comme si le sourire d'un homme ravivait de vieux souvenirs, ouvrait les vannes, lui offrait une bouée de secours. Lui donnant plus qu'une bulle d'air, mais l'accès au ciel. Le plus âgé avait changé, ses cheveux étaient-ils peut-être un peu plus court, son regard peut-être un peu plus mature, sa colère et son agacement un peu plus maîtrisés. Et son sourire en l'apercevant peut-être un peu plus grand et avait fait devenir ses yeux un peu plus pétillants. Les plongeant dans une mélancolie qui n'avait rien de sombre. Les faisant couler un peu plus profond dans le passé, mais ouvrant une porte un peu plus grande sur l'avenir.

Les ananas qu'ils avaient mangés ce jour-là étaient probablement les plus bons qu'on lui avait permis de goûter. Comme si la fratrie Miyaji avait le pouvoir se créer un nouveau monde, rempli d'air, un monde où il pouvait être libre. Échangeant des mots sur le passé, le présent, le futur, rien n'avait semblé l'étouffer. Kotaro ne respirait plus comme avant, comme au lycée, mais d'un nouvel air si pur que ça ne le dérangerait pas d'avoir été en apnée.

Mais de retour, seul dans sa chambre, l'air avait pris la fuite, le laissant sous l'eau avec au loin une lueur d'espoir. Cette lueur avait pris le nom et la forme de l'ainé Miyaji. De la même manière que cela avait été avec Yuya, le lien créé avec Kiyoshi était fort et d'une rapidité inégalé. Comme si son esprit et son corps savait que sa place était près de lui. Pas ailleurs, pas dans sa chambre étudiante, pas sur un terrain de basket ou une salle de classe. Non, juste près de lui, avec lui. Juste hors de l'eau. Loin des cauchemars et des marées, des tempêtes et des épaves. Loin d'ici.

Aussi soudainement qu'il était sorti de l'eau, il y avait replongé aussi vite en le quittant. Les courants marins le malmenaient, le blessaient. Il avait touché le bonheur pour en être aussitôt écarté.

Les quelques jours suivants, il avait essayé de se convaincre du contraire en suffoquant. Se convaincre qu'il était impossible qu'il s'attache autant à _un autre homme_ , aussi vite, avec aussi peu de raison. Qu'il n'avait jamais été comme ça, que les coups de foudres n'existaient pas. Même si c'était le cas, les sorties hors de l'eau, elles, existaient. Que de simples yeux bruns pouvaient provoquer des raz de marée. Qu'un simple sourire pouvait le sauver.

Ce n'est qu'en décrochant un jour son téléphone qu'il se rendit compte que sa voix aussi avaient des effets tentateurs sur tout son être. Le plus âgé lui avoua avoir récupéré son numéro par son petit frère et lui proposait qu'ils se revoient, pour parler du bon vieux temps, _pour prendre un verre_ sans boire la tasse.

Le revoir avait été une autre bouffée d'air frais. Ils ne se souvenaient plus des paroles qu'ils avaient échangées. Des sous-entendus, des non-dits, des mots trop directs, des banalités. Ils ne souvenaient plus de la manière dont ils étaient rentrés chacun chez eux. Mais ils se souvenaient du ciel, du vent, de l'air glissant sur leurs peaux. Ils se souvenaient de ce qu'ils avaient lu dans le regard de l'autre.

Pour toutes les fois où ils s'étaient revus, seuls, avec Yuya, dehors, dedans. Pour les jours qui s'étaient écoulés, les noyant, les emportant. Pour tout ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas croire, pour tout ses sentiments qui étaient simplement _trop_. Trop forts, trop durs, _trop incompréhensibles._ Pour chaque regard perdu au loin, dans les vagues, mais si près de la réalité redoutée. Même si les jours, les semaines, les mois les entrainaient. Malgré s'ils avaient déjà compris le jour où ils s'étaient revus à Tokyo qu'ils ne pouvaient plus fuir, que le destin les avait pris dans ses filets. Autant Hayama que Miyaji, ils n'avaient pas voulu comprendre, pas voulu voir la vérité en face, pas voulu l'accepter _tout simplement_. Ils avaient fallu qu'ils s'étouffent, qu'ils crurent en mourir pour ne plus fuir.

Il aura fallu les séparer. Que Kotaro parte juste quelques mois, pour un stage. Un stage qu'il avait trouvé à Kyoto, près de _chez lui_. Mais chez lui c'était déjà ailleurs. Le plus jeune avait cru que retourner de là où il était parti le permettrait de respirer aussi, que tout ça n'avait été qu'un tourbillon de mal-être, de crainte, de mélancolie qui le poussait vers Miyaji. Il se noyait, plus violemment que précédemment, plus vite, plus fort, _plus_. Revoir ses anciens amis, sa famille, retrouver sa passion, rien n'y avait fait. L'angoisse le prenait aux tripes, ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments anormaux. _Anormaux?_ Qui, qui pouvait juger ce qu'il éprouvait ? Que ce soit pour une fille, ou pour _un autre mec_. Qui avait le droit de dire un mot sur ses sentiments alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à lui-même? Personne pour juger, personne pour punir, personne pour pardonner. Mais tout le monde pour aimer.

Et ce fut le jour où il vit débarquer Kiyoshi à Kyoto qu'il eut le plus peur. L'angoisse se lisait dans les yeux du plus âgé bien qu'il essayait de le cacher. Hayama avait peur de chaque mot qu'il avait apporté avec lui, de chaque regard. Pourtant c'est en le voyant qu'il respira de nouveau. C'est en observant tous les mouvements qui trahissaient ses pensées, son regard qui les exprimait, qu'il avait compris. Que tout était réel, que leurs sentiments étaient véritables et que leur bonheur était à portée de main, que la surface de l'eau était juste sous leurs yeux.

Kotaro avait couru dans sa direction, lui sautant dessus, serrant ses poings si fort par peur de la réaction du plus grand. Et quand Miyaji l'étreignit, glissant ses bras autour de son corps, ils surent que c'était réciproque. Le soupir de soulagement qui leur échappa fut le premier d'une longue lignée de respirations hors de l'eau.

Rentrer à Tokyo en train ensemble avait été le début de la découverte l'un de l'autre. Le coude de Kiyoshi posé près de la fenêtre soutenait sa tête pour laisser son regard observer le paysage et son autre main s'était glissée dans celle de Hayama sous une veste, à l'abri des regards, des _jugements_ , à l'abri des douleurs, hors de l'eau.

Le premier pas fait ensemble dans la chambre étudiante du plus jeune, à la seconde même où la porte avait été refermée leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Pour la première fois, leur offrant une bouffée d'air encore plus puissante que les précédentes.

Le premier aveu prononcé par Miyaji avait traversé de part en part le plus petit, qui n'avait pu répondre à son "je t'aime" que par un autre identique.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés, les premiers ébats, les premières disputes, les premiers doutes, les premiers pas. Ils avaient avancé, reculé, souffert, aimé, détesté. On les avait surpris, blessés, jalousés. Yuya n'avait pu qu'accepter cette relation, avait vu chaque effet sur son frère et son ami, et n'avait pu qu'y consentir un immense sourire au lèvres. Et ils étaient là encore des années après. Dans le même lit, dans une chambre, _la leur_. Emmêlés dans les bras de l'autre. Kotaro était heureux de l'avoir près de lui.

Parce que les mots et les caresses de son amant n'étaient rien, autant qu'elles étaient tout. Tout un monde, tout un univers, _toute sa vie_. Parce que ses doux chuchotements au creux de l'oreille n'avaient rien à envier aux plus belles voix. Parce que c'était _lui_ dans c'est bras, pas _elle_ , pas _un autre_. Juste lui. Juste Miyaji Kiyoshi. Juste la personne qu'il aimait. La personne qui lui tenait la tête hors de l'eau.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**  
 **Cet OS est fini et corrigé depuis avril, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas posté plus tôt. x')**  
 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous vous êtes pas _noyer_ sous de la guimauve ! :D**  
 **Merci beaucoup à Kikile qui a corrigé.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **J'vous aime !**


End file.
